You're the One That I Want (Glease)
You're The One I Want è una canzone del musical Grease presente nell'episodio Glease, il sesto della quarta stagione. E' cantata dai membri presenti delle Nuove Direzioni e i diplomati del Glee Club, esclusi Quinn e Puck. Rachel, Finn, Ryder e Marley cantano la maggior parte della canzone. Santana, Blaine, Kurt e Brittany hanno piccole parti alla fine. E' la canzone finale dell'episodio. Prima dello spettacolo, Marley e Ryder discutono dell'aspetto di Marley. Arriva Kitty, dicendo che nella sala c'è un reporter per il giornale della scuola, McKraker, il quale è noto per criticare molto. Kitty comincia a fare battute sul suo aspetto, Marley la guarda scioccata ed inizia a piangere e tremare, ma Ryder la rassicura e le dice di fare un respiro profondo, dicendo che è fantastica. Ryder poi bacia Marley, mentre Jake li vede. Marley arriva sul palco come Sandy. Il pubblico applaude. La canzone comincia. Le Nuove Direzioni ballano dietro Danny e Sandy. Ryder comincia a cantare, togliendosi la giacca. Marley schiaccia la sigaretta e spinge Ryder con il piede come fa Sandy a Danny in Grease. Marley sale poi nella baracca con Ryder. Rachel osserva con tristezza. Comincia a fantasticare ed immagina Finn come Danny e lei come Sandy che cantano. Finn si trova sulle tende laterali dientro le quinte e osserva, anche lui sta fantasticando. Poi c'è la scena si sposta sul flashback in cui Rachel e Finn cantano insieme durante la prima prova nel Glee Club. Kurt poi immagina anche lui ballare con Blaine e il resto delle Nuove Direzioni. Anche Tina e Mike, Santana e Brittany ballano insieme. Il pubblico applaude e la performance finisce. Tutti si alzano, ma Rachel, stordita, rimane seduta. Arriva tutto il cast di Grease''e il pubblico continua ad applaudire. Kurt guarda Rachel, la quale si alza, letteralmente in lacrime, dicendo di aver bisogno di un minuto. __TOC__ Testo della canzone '''Ryder:' I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'! Marley: You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you (Nuove Direzioni: And my heart is set on you!) You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true. Ryder: Nothin' left, Nothin' left for (Marley: Ooo) Me to do Marley e Ryder: You're the one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Marley e Ryder con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Marley e Ryder: Honey! The one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Marley e Ryder con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Marley e Ryder: Honey! The one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Marley e Ryder con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Marley e Ryder: The one I need (Nuove Direzioni: One I need) Oh, yes indeed (Nuove Direzioni: Yes indeed) Rachel: If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction. Feel your way. Finn: I better shape up, 'cause you need a man Rachel: I need a man who can keep me satisfied. (Nuove Direzioni: Who can keep me satisfied) Finn: I better shape up if I'm gonna prove Rachel: You better prove that my faith is justified. Finn: Are you sure? Rachel e Finn: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside You're the one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Rachel e Finn: Honey! Santana e Brittany: The one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Santana e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Santana e Brittany: Honey! Kurt e Blaine: The one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Kurt e Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Rachel e Finn: The one I need (Nuove Direzioni: One I need) Oh, yes indeed (Nuove Direzioni: Yes indeed) You're the one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Rachel e Finn: Honey! Santana e Brittany: The one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Santana e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Santana e Brittany: Honey! Kurt e Blaine: The one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Kurt e Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Rachel e Finn: The one I need (Nuove Direzioni: One I need) Oh, yes indeed (Rachel: hee!) (Nuove Direzioni: Yes indeed) You're the one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Rachel e Finn: Honey! Santana e Brittany: The one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Santana e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Santana e Brittany: Honey! Kurt e Blaine: The one that I want (Nuove Direzioni: You are the one I want) Kurt e Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: Ooo, oo, o Rachel e Finn: The one I need (Nuove Direzioni: One I need) Oh, yes indeed (Nuove Direzioni: Yes indeed) Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni, Santana e Kurt: You're the One That I Want! Curiosità *Rachel e Marley interpretano entrambe il ruolo di Sandy, ma i loro costumi sono leggermente diversi. Per esempio, le scarpe di Rachel sono palesemente diverse. Galleria di foto TheOneWant.png 599916 387563577986905 682315580 n.jpg Theonethatiwant.jpg 231084 387563571320239 1051233071 n.jpg YTOTIWEO.JPG Thewant.gif 293549_471756989528952_572810699_n.jpg 68816_465822086789109_536921370_n.jpg Rachel_i_want_glease.png Finchel_glease_want.png Ryley YTOTIW.gif Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music Presents Glease Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel